Devices assisting in the application and/or removal (changing) of articles typically have elements that act on the wearer of the article to restrain them or to hold them in position during changing. For example, numerous changing tables for diapers include straps in order to secure the wearer to the changing table and thereby prevent excess movement by the wearer during the change process. In addition, certain devices have been shown which elevate at least a portion of the wearer to allow a caregiver to more easily slide a new article under the wearer. Such a device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3046377, registered in the name of Ishikawa on Dec. 10, 1997, and titled “Diaper exchange aid mitigating device”. Further, devices known as “applicators” are regularly used to insert tampons into the body. These prior art article change aids have been made to act either solely on the wearer of an article worn external to the body, such as a diaper, or solely on articles worn internal to the body, such as a tampon.
Articles worn externally to the body of the wearer, such as diapers, are commonly misapplied due to awkward positioning of the wearer for application or the restless movement of the wearer. This may result in an uneven fit, gaps which result in leakage, and misplaced parts (such as fasteners) which may result in marking the skin of the wearer, and/or discomfort. Further, even if caregivers or wearers properly apply the product, they often speak of needing an extra hand to make the change process easier. This is particularly true of caregivers dealing with uncooperative wearers such as babies. Babies, even from a young age, move their legs into awkward positions, roll from side to side, or even violently resist diaper changes using hand and leg motions. As a result, the caregiver often has to hold portions of the wearer's body as well as the diaper during the change process.
Prior art attempts have failed to adequately facilitate a convenient and comfortable means of changing articles worn external to the body. For instance, certain prior art attempts have benefited the diaper change process by securing the wearer with restraints. However, restraints have been found to cause discomfort to the wearer, causing them to further resist, which makes the changing process more difficult. Thus, problems still exist relating to ease of application and removal of articles worn primarily on the external surface of the body of the wearer.
It would be desirable to have a device that assists the caregiver or wearer in the process of changing articles worn external to the body of the wearer. It would also be desirable to provide externally worn articles that contain elements uniquely designed to work with such a device to improve the ease and effectiveness of the article changing process.